Another Life
by sickgurl13
Summary: It's been almost a century since Klaus has taken over New Orleans, a new life began for him and new additions have come into his life but what surprises does he have ahead, maybe someone from a past life will light an old spark.
1. Intro

**A/N This is just a Klaroline drabble that came to mind. I don't know if i want to turn it into a full story yet, i guess it depends on the response. This was just an idea i had to get out of my head and i hope you like it. **

**I promise to update on my other stories like i said, but for now enjoy..**

* * *

Klaus walked into his New Orleans mansion after some late night hunting, the streets of New Orleans were as packed as ever for the Mardi Grass celebration making it easy for him to choose dinner. It's been almost a century since his family finally took their rightful place back home. Marcel put up a fight but once Klaus penetrated his defenses it was easy enough for the Hybrid to rip out the heart of a man he once thought of as his son.

"You're home early, did you have a good hunt father," Klaus smirked at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Yes well it's not much of a challenge when your prey is willing," he said walking into the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion. "How was your night Arden, uneventful I hope?' Klaus commented as he took a seat in the chair across his daughter.

She put down the book she was reading in front of the fire place looking up at her father with the same blue eyes as her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders with the orange light reflecting off her milky skin, "It depends on what you call eventful because the only thing I did tonight was ward off some horny drunk tourist as I popped into the local pub for a drink."

Klaus chuckled, "I assume you handled it gracefully."

Arden smirked the same way her father did when something sinister came into play, "well for most of them it ended with a bruise as for the one who followed me into the ally under the impression I was some defenseless girl, let's just say his blood wasn't wasted."

Klaus smiled proudly of his daughter, he remembers the day she was born forever changed his life, but as for the girl's mother she didn't survive to see her daughter, which if Klaus was being honest didn't faze him much. Arden was born a hybrid, her body developed until she turned 18 and since then she never aged. She possessed all the powers Klaus did but she was born that way never turned.

Klaus stood up walking up to his daughter giving her a kiss on the head, "Well done sweetheart, good night."

"Night," she smiled as Klaus walked away heading for his bedroom. Arden loved her father but she couldn't help but feel something was missing form his life, she never knew her mother and her aunt Rebekah filled in as best she could but an actual mother wasn't something she had.

Her father taught her to embrace being a hybrid, never to shy away from the power she willed, she never did she loved it and was proud of who she was. She is a Mikaelson, the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid and niece to members of the Original family. She sat in her chair smiling because she loved her family, Elijah was her philosopher making sure she kept balanced and Rebekah was along the lines of a best friend but aunt.

Still even with this family she couldn't fight the feeling that her father was missing someone in his life, and she often thought it was just her mother, but she later found out that she was a miracle but the relationship her father had with her mother was nonexistent, which is why never mourned her passing.

She wasn't a naive girl she knew her father had his share of women but those were just bed mates, there was no one women in his life that made an impression, expect her and Rebekah. When she turned 18 and her body stopped growing her father moved them to London for 40 years, saying that she was of English decent and it was time she absorbed English culture. It was the best 40 years of her young hybrid life so far. They finally returned to New Orleans a little over 20 years ago.

Arden did recall a time in her life when she was looking through her father's sketch book to see the drawing of a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and radiant blue yes. When she addressed her father about this woman he only told her it was lifetime ago before reminding her that it's not proper to meddle through his things. Since then she never did but that women stood in her mind, she even sketched up a picture of her from memory. She would glance upon her father's sketches now and then when he worked at the table or in the living room, and he would sketch that same women once in a great while. She sighed placing her book on the stand next to her chair before heading up to her room, calling it a night.

Klaus was sitting at the dining room table sketching with some tea when Arden walked in, her hair slightly messy and still in her pajamas with her robe tied loosely. He looked up at her smiling, "I hope that you're not planning on wearing that to your aunt Rebekah's business expansion celebration."

"Bollocks," she said, causing her father to chuckle, "I completely forgot that was today," she groaned sitting beside Klaus pouring herself some tea, "why is she expanding she already owns almost every shop on Bourbon Street."

Klaus chuckled putting his pencil down picking up his tea, "yes well knowing your aunt she likes to keep herself tied to human things, and these shops are her prize position as what she calls a normal life," Klaus rolled his eyes taking a drink."

"I don't even think normal is a word in New Orleans," Arden smiled sipping her tea looking down at her father's sketch to see a drawing of the same women. This is the first time she's seen him draw her in at least three decades.

Klaus nodded, "yes well that's your aunt clinging to silly things, but none the less I don't think she'd appreciate her niece showing up looking like a bum."

"Hey!" she yelled glaring at her father before standing up, "I'll be ready in an hour."

"You have 20 minutes," Klaus stated picking back up his pencil.

"Seriously I can't make 'all this' look fabulous in 20 minutes," she motioned over her body walking out toward the stair case.

Klaus chuckled, "not my problem I suggest you hurry you're losing time," he looked up at her smirking tapping his watch.

Arden scuffed flashing up to her bedroom.

Klaus sighed lightly looking down at his sketch book; he doesn't know why her face has been invading his dreams lately. It's nearly been a century since he's last seen her. The last he heard of Caroline's whereabouts was when he was in London with Arden. He heard she was exploring the world, first Rome then Tokyo, the last he recalled was Paris. He couldn't contain the smirk remembering his offer to show her those places himself. He closed his sketchbook leaned back in chair to finish his tea recalling their last encounter.

Caroline walked up to her dorm room after a night out with Jesse. She wasn't open to the idea of him until Tyler called her one night saying he met someone else. Hurt and angry Jesse happened to be there when she was wondering the campus looking for something to numb the pain.

"Thanks for tonight it was fun," Caroline smiled as they waited by the door.

"Not a problem," he smiled, "I hope we can do it again."

Caroline smiled, "will see."

Jesse nodded, "well good night Caroline," he leaned in to kiss her but Caroline turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Night," she smiled opening her door walking in to her dark room. Elena was hardly in the room anymore so Caroline got used to being there alone.

"Evening sweetheart," she heard causing her to jump slightly.

"Jesus Klaus you scared me," she breathed holding her chest, "what are you doing here?"

Klaus stepped stood up from her chair smiling, "well as I recalled I owe you a dorm warming present," he smirked stepping aside to show the mini fridge with a bow on it, he moved to open it stocked with blood bags, type O negative her favorite.

Caroline walked up to him smiling, "thanks. But my room already has a fridge," she smirked.

Klaus chuckled, "yes full of your typical college food, but no blood I noticed," he smirked getting closer to her. "So who's this Jesse fellow, what happen to Lockwood."

Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms, "Tyler is out in the woods shacked up with some were bitch, and Jesse is none of your business."

Klaus lifted his eyebrows intrigued, "So the first instinct after I allowed him to return is to hurt you, things are not looking good for the Lockwood boy."

"Yes well he's a jerk," she said annoyed, "if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed I have class in the morning."

Klaus chuckled as she brushed past him, his hand went up to catch her wrist pulling back into him as her body hit his chest.

"Let go of me," she growled.

Klaus smiled, "Let me just say this sweetheart, that human will not meet your needs. No matter how much you deny it you enjoy being a vampire, and those vampire needs are something that boy will never meet."

Caroline scuffed, "you don't know that."

He chuckled, "I know you better then you'd like to admit Caroline, and like I said the night you graduated," he got closer to her ear, "I intend on being your last love," he whispered before letting her go.

Caroline opened her eyes to see that Klaus was gone and he left butterflies in her stomach.

"Dad," Arden said louder snapping Klaus out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm what?" he replied sitting up right as his feet hit the floor.

"I said I'm ready," she looked at him confused.

"Of course," he looked down at his watch, "and in record time."

Arden rolled her eyes as Klaus stood up walking toward the door.

"You're drawing her again," Arden commented as they walked out of the house, "who is she?"

Klaus paused slightly as they walked down the steps knowing what his daughter was asking, "Arden my dear how many times have I told you this is none of your concern. Do I need to remind you," he said giving her a stern look.

"Well I wouldn't be asking if my father didn't draw this mysterious woman every few decades," Arden said annoyed, "why won't you just tell me who she is."

"Because that is none of your business," he shouted, "it was a lifetime ago so leave it there and things have changed."

"Ugh you can be a stubborn ass sometimes," Arden said annoyed as she got into the BMW.

Klaus sighed his hand pinching the bridge of his nose before getting in the car. He remembers when Arden first found his drawing of Caroline she thought it was her mother and Klaus had to explain it wasn't and she was just a woman he saw many years ago that was beautiful enough to draw.

Klaus started the car and quickly drove out the Mikaelson complex as his daughter sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed staring out the window. Klaus looked at her and saw the scowl on her face as he turned near Bourbon Street, "are you going to have this attitude all day?"

Arden rolled her eyes as she stared out the window.

"Of course the silent treatment, I don't know why I let your aunt Rebekah around you, clearly she's rubbed off on you," Klaus said as he turned his attention back to the road.

Arden scuffed, "I am nothing like Rebekah."

Klaus chuckled, "you're right," he glanced at her, "you're like me," he smiled as his daughter who couldn't help but smile in return.

She quickly masked her smile to hide it from her father, "don't remind me."

Klaus chuckled as he pulled in to a space on the street. They got out of the car and walked up the block to a new pub Rebekah opened in the center of Bourbon Street, she now owns an herb shop, clothing; barber, two restaurants and this will be her second pub. Klaus admired his sister's passion for development after they finally settled back in New Orleans when Marcel was out of the picture.

Arden heels clacked against the sidewalk as they walked up to her aunt's new pub, she smiled walking in to see it was still being set up. It was afternoon and they were prepping for a party that started at that evening.

"Seriously! Do none of you have a brain!" Rebekah yelled coming down the steps from the top portion of her bar. "The champagne needs to be on ice the entire night so that means keep the ice stock full."

"Why don't they just chip some off your heart," Arden chuckled as she walked across the wooden floor. Klaus smirked at his daughter's sharp tongue as she walked behind him.

Rebekah smiled as she walked toward her niece, "Why don't you ask your father I'm sure he has more than enough to go around or wait that would indicate he actually has a heart," she sneered at Klaus as she brushed past him to hug her niece giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "yes well it's that cold heart that has kept us alive for century's sister."

"Of course because the family only needed the protection of the original hybrid," Rebekah rolled her eyes as she looped her arm in Arden's, "now if you don't mind I am stealing my dear niece god only knows what you've been filling her head with."

Arden chuckled, "now now calm down children," she walked up to father kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Klaus nodded, "Rebekah need I remind you what will happen if anything happens to my daughter."

"Yes yes death, dagger all the usually suspects," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Nik even after a century of fatherhood it hasn't loosened your reigns on Arden."

Klaus flashed up to Rebekah, "Don't think I would hesitate for a second sister."

"Dad!" Arden raised her voice, "will be fine."

Klaus looked at his daughter, "very well I have other business to attend to, I'll be back for your opening tonight," he smiled at them walking out the door headed to do his rounds.

"Nik's usual charm," Rebekah scuffed turning to Arden smiling, "you ready?"

"You have no idea," Arden smirked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor as they walked into Rebekah's office. Her smiled brighten as she flashed up to Erik kissing him.

Rebekah smiled as she turned around closing the door behind her.

Klaus walked backed into Rebekah's bar, bodies were filling it wall to wall as the DJ played up stairs looking down on the crowd. Klaus still didn't understand people's fascination with dance music. He thought nothing could overcome the sound of people playing actual instruments.

Klaus walked up to the bar and his face fell when he saw his daughter in a tight black cocktail dress mixing drinks with several guys crowding her. He started shoving people out of the way making his way toward her as he pushed those men compelling each of them to leave the bar and never return.

"Really!" Arden said annoyed as she held a vodka bottle in one hand motioning to her clients in the other, "they we're giving good tips."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he took his jacket off throwing at it her, "I am crediting it to the fact that you look like a trollop."

Arden scuffed annoyed throwing her father's jacket back at him, "Well thank you it's nice to know your father cares."

"Don't toy with me Arden, what the hell are you doing?" Klaus growled sliding his jacket back on.

"She's working," Rebekah walked up beside her, "she wanted to test out the bartending skills she learned in London so who better to run my bar," she smiled putting her arm around her shoulder as Arden smirked at Klaus.

Klaus eyes narrowed at his sister, "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Arden defended, "We've been back in New Orleans for over two decades and I have been a good daughter, now it's time you let me actually do something I want to or I swear on my life I will disappear!"

Klaus' hands broken into the bar counter as he clenched his fists, "you think you'd be able to go somewhere I can't find you."

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted, "Don't go there she's your daughter, and don't threaten her."

"Or what Rebekah," Klaus' eyes narrowed at her, "maybe I should just show her what I would do to find her." he flashed to the end of the bar and back within a second holding the throat of Erik. "You think I don't know this is the werewolf you've been hiding your affections for."

"Dad!" Arden shouted her eyes pleading "Don't please."

Klaus looked at his daughter as tears threaten to come out the side of her eyes. He growled releasing his grip on the wolf and shoving him aside before turning to walk out of the bar.

"Dad wait," Arden called as she rushed to get out of the bar.

Klaus shoved open the bar door hearing a female voice yelp.

"Ahh what the hell," she said as the door hit her.

"Are you ok," another male voice said.

Klaus turned and felt like he was hit in the stomach.

Arden came busting out behind him, "Dad—" she cut short as the blond hair and blue eyes she saw over half a century ago stood in front of her and her father, "it's you," she said lightly.

Klaus looked at his daughter and the one woman he hasn't seen in almost a century, "Caroline."

She stood there her in shock, "Klaus."

* * *

**A/N Well what did you think. Is it something you'd like to see more of. **

**Let me know in a review please. Thank you.**


	2. The Invitation

**A/N Well here is the second part. I got such a nice response from a few of you that I thought I'd add another part. I still don't know if it will development into a story, maybe.**

**But just FYI this is my version of what Klaus and his daughter would be like. It will have nothing to do with The Originals show or the story line of it.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Caroline's eyes shifted between Klaus and the beautiful woman standing beside him, "well this is a surprise," she laughed awkwardly not really knowing what to say because it's been a long time since they've even laid eyes on each other.

Klaus looked between her and Stefan his eyes falling on Stefan's arm around her waist, "yes imagine that, Mystic Fall's vampires in my city," he looked up his features hardening.

Caroline rolled her eyes scuffing, "you're city please, and just because you're the original hybrid doesn't mean you own everything."

Klaus took a defensive step forward his tone turning dark, "Yes Caroline New Orleans is my city has been for centuries or have you forgotten why I left Mystic Fall's in the first place," he sneered looking between the two.

"Take it easy Klaus we're just passing through," Stefan said holding up his hand as he stepped between him and Caroline, "will be gone by morning."

"Don't," Klaus turned to his daughter's voice as Caroline and Stefan looked at the young woman, "excuse his manners but please stay. Don't let Nik's rude greeting push you out of New Orleans, it really is a wonderful city."

"Arden," Klaus said in a low tone.

She ignored her father's tone walking past him holding out her hand, "I'm Arden Mikaelson, Niklaus' daughter."

Caroline literally felt her jaw drop Stefan had to elbow her in the side to get her to move, but now that she mentioned it Caroline saw Klaus in her, especially the eyes and dimpled smile, it was the dark brown hair that would throw people off, "I'm Caroline Forbes, this is Stefan Salvatore."

Arden nodded after shaking both their hands, "Nice to meet you, we're you two going in?" she asked nicely motioning toward the bar.

Caroline shook her head, "no I'm actually going to go back to my hotel," she leaned over and gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Stefan looked at her concerned, "are you sure we can just leave?"

Caroline smiled, "no you have fun I'll be fine," she smiled as he squeezed her hand before Stefan walked past Klaus and Arden into the bar.

"Oh please do go in I think you'd enjoy it," Arden said politely hoping the woman she's seen on her father's pages would stay a little longer. "My aunt Rebekah knows how to throw a party."

"Thank you for the invitation Arden but I think I've had enough excitement for the night," she flashed Arden her best smiled because handling one Original was enough but the bitchy sister was too much for her first night in New Orleans. Caroline buttoned up her jacket because the fall air was chilly, she looked up catching Klaus' eyes, she narrowed hers at him, "will be gone by tomorrow." She turned and started to walk away.

Arden faced her father with an angry look on her face, but before she could speak Klaus spoke, "Not now Arden I'll deal with this outburst when we get home, and I expect you to be home tonight." He looked at her as his fists clenched on the sides of his body, "alone."

Arden rolled her eyes shaking her head, her heels clicking as she walked past him into the bar. Klaus stood there gathering his thoughts before flashing after the blonde vampire.

Caroline clicked the button on their car keys unlocking it when she felt someone push her against the driver door, she got out of there hold pushing her attacker off her as she saw a smirking Klaus looking at her, "What the hell Klaus?" she growled picking her purse up off the floor. "Your ploys to scare me didn't frighten me then and there not going to frighten me now, I don't care if you're the king of New Orleans I'll hit you."

Klaus chuckled as he watched her push her blond locks out of her face, "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes leaning against her car, "Stefan and I are just passing through, I realized over the past few decades that I never really visited the infamous cities of America, so that's what we've been doing the past few years, next was Florida," she smirked.

Klaus lifted his eyebrows stepping toward her with his hands behind his back, "why is the Salvatore brother with you anyway."

Caroline sighed knowing he wouldn't let her leave if she didn't explain, "Stefan and I lost contact after the whole Silas situation finally solved for a long time. Elena never changed her mind about Damon and Stefan was done chasing her. The last we saw of each other was when I graduated from college, and he told me he was leaving. Afterwards we ran into each other while I was living in Paris about 20 years ago, reconnected," she paused a small smile on her face.

"And you fell in love," Klaus finished her sentence cocking an eyebrow at her. From the way Caroline was telling the story it seemed logically, especially the way Stefan was holding her waste when Klaus bumped into them.

Caroline looked up at him shaking her confused but smirked, "yes, that is exactly what happen." She loved Stefan like a brother but Klaus didn't need to know that.

Klaus nodded stepping closer to Caroline, "well Caroline as always it was a pleasure seeing you, but like you said you and Stefan will be gone by tomorrow so let's keep it that way," he said his tone turned cold.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "you know what on second thought I think I will take up YOUR daughter's offer, New Orleans really does seem like a wonderful city, and so far she's the only one to display any manners, a trait I'm assuming she got from her mother."

Klaus flashed up to Caroline pinning her against her car door causing it to rock against their movement, "don't toy with me Caroline it's been years since the night in your dorm and changes have been made don't think for a second I won't shove a piece of wood through your heart."

Caroline looked at him noticing his eyes with a hint of yellow even after all these years he still didn't scare her the way he did most people, she lifted up her hands and pushed him off of her in huff before hissing, "then do it because I just got here." she turned around opening her car door getting in, "good night Klaus," she sneered slamming her door shut before speeding off.

Klaus stood there rage pumping through his veins, barely noticing the drunk man stagger into him. Klaus flashed him into the alley way sinking his fangs in his neck draining him letting the dead body fall to the ground. The fresh blood coursing through his body as his fangs slowly retracted made him feel a bit more at ease.

* * *

Arden took a deep breath as she walked through the front door. She heard the fire going in the foyer, just as she put her foot on the first step to head up stairs she heard, "Arden I believe we are still going to have a discussion," she sighed turning around heading to foyer.

She walked into to see she her father leaned back in his chair with a glass of scotch in one hand. She glanced at the fire and saw his sketch books burning; she looked between the fire and Klaus confused.

"Why are you burning your sketch books?" she asked before taking a seat in the chair beside Klaus. She picked up the vile of scotch and poured herself a glass before leaning back in her chair taking a sip. She was still angry with her father, but it wasn't uncommon for them to fight and just get on like noting happen without a grudge, but this was different.

Klaus sipped his drink ignoring his daughter's question, "so if you could please explain to me what happened tonight?" he turned his head slightly looking at Arden with a glare.

Arden rolled her eyes, "you want me to explain, what about that woman. She is the exact woman that you're burning in those sketch books. Why don't you—" her sentence was cut short with Klaus throwing his tumbler into the fire.

"Don't test me Arden," he sneered standing in front of her. "Just because you are my daughter does not mean you get to disrespect me the way you did tonight."

Arden stood face to face with her father, "NO! I am not a little girl anymore and will not let you push this aside," she yelled, "I have been asking you about that woman for years. Now that you can't hide her from me you start acting like an over protective ass. Tell me who she is!"

"I've said it's none of YOUR business Arden and who she is is not important," Klaus growled his eyes turning yellow. He took a deep breath turning away from his daughter to calm down.

He thought he would never see Caroline again. The feelings he had for her never really faded and if he was being honest they heighten after Arden was born because if Hayley wasn't able to be her mother Caroline always seemed to be a good fit for Klaus.

But after Klaus finally took over New Orleans and Arden was actually in his life, his need to protect the things he loves matter to him more, and he knew if it came down to Arden or Caroline he'd always pick his daughter.

So Klaus felt it easier for him to have one love and lose the other by simply forgetting about her, and Caroline never really returning his affections made it a little easier for him to do it, until tonight when he saw her beautiful blue eyes, shiny blond hair and snarky attitude reminding him exactly why he fancied her.

The light inside her never faded, and it seemed only to brighten with age. It's been almost 80 years since he's last seen her, and it made his drawings look petty compared to seeing her in person, this is why he burned them all of them.

Arden knows she is pushing the line when her father's eyes turn yellow. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stepped away from Klaus and started pacing the foyer.

"I saw the way you're face fell as if you got staked in the heart when you saw her," Arden said as she stopped her pacing to walk up to father who was resting his hand on the fireplace. "Dad who is she?" she asked softer her hand gently pulling his shoulder so he'd look at her.

Klaus sighed as she turned toward his daughter, "you will not see Erik again. He's a werewolf not worthy of royal blood. As for you working at Rebekah's," Arden's previous softness was gone as she glared at him crossing her arms, "wear clothes that don't make you look like a common whore then I don't see a problem with it."

Arden's jaw dropped at her dad calling her a whore, "this dress does not make me look like a whore," she growled, "and I can see Erik if I want to Nik."

"Don't talk to me like I am one of your mates, I am your father Arden and you will treat me with that respect," Klaus said in a stern voice waiting for her to acknowledge what he was saying.

Arden looked at her dad rolling her eyes but nodded, "good," he said, "you either work at Rebekah's or keep your relationship with Erik, but let me remind you Arden I can't kill your aunt."

Arden looked at her dad shaking her head in frustration as she stormed out. Klaus sighed running a hand over his face. He walked back to end table pouring him another glass of scotch happy that it was spiked with blood to calm him down.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the hotel bathroom drying her hair with a towel as her in her pajamas. She sighed lightly walking up to her bed to sit down. She hasn't seen Klaus in ages, and seeing him tonight sparked up a few emotions she hoped were gone.

After college she realized that she had an eternity to fill, so she said screw it and said goodbye to Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, even Damon and flew to Europe. She thought now that everything wasn't so crazy it was time to take care of her. With Bonnie gone, Elena happy and her mother finally stable she thought it was her turn to live her life, so that is what she has been doing for the past 76 years after college. She returned home in between moves to check on her mom for the years she could, until she didn't need to anymore.

She spent years in several different cities around the world, she even spent time in the peace corps helping third world countries, she was finally happy. But being the romantic that she is, Caroline always felt something was missing, sure the men from her travels satisfied the urges she had but it was never enough.

Now seeing Klaus made her remember what it felt for someone to give you butterflies, even though he was just as big of an evil asshole as he was when she last saw, something was different about the way he stood now, it was more complete. Caroline sat on her bed lost in her thoughts before they were interrupted by Stefan's voice.

"Care you here?" Stefan yelled from living room of their hotel room. It was divided by the living room with one room on each side.

"In here," she yelled as she sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

Stefan peeked through her door, "hey," he said smiling before walking in. He looked around her room and noticed that she unpacked everything, "isn't this a bit much for just one night," he chuckled pointing to all her stuff.

Caroline sighed, "I don't want to leave yet."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows looking at his best friend, "seriously, even after that warming welcome," he chuckled "why?"

"This is seriously my first time in New Orleans, and I don't want Klaus to ruin it," she simple stated, "plus we got an invitation."

Stefan sat down on Caroline bed looking at her concerned, "yes we did but that wasn't from Klaus."

"So what it was still an invitation, I'm not going to let him ruin my trip," she complained.

Stefan didn't say anything for a brief moment before going with his gut, "Did you know he had a daughter?"

Caroline felt a sour pit in her stomach because she didn't know it was possible for a hybrid to have a child until now.

"I mean you were technically the last one to see him when he visited your dorm room all those years ago. Did he mention anything," Stefan asked.

Caroline shook her head as she recalled only one thing 'I intend to be your last.' She shook her head to get it out of her mind, "no he gave me a dorm warming gift and left."

Stefan nodded, "so why do you want to stay Care, you were set on leaving earlier."

Caroline sighed, "I don't know I just feel that I need to stay for at least a few more days."

He let out a sigh grabbing Caroline's hand, "alright but the hybrid isn't going to like us here."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah well he'll have to deal with it," she chuckled.

Stefan smiled as he got up from the bed, "night Care."

"Night Stefan," she smiled as he made his way to the door.

"Oh Stefan," Caroline said holding up her hand to stop him.

He stopped holding her door open, "yeah."

Caroline looked own at her bed a little nervous before mumbling, "I kind of told Klaus we are in love," she smiled guilty as her hands started to find the comforter very interesting.

Stefan looked at Caroline his eyes wide processing what she just said to him as he walked back up to the bed. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Care I thought you said you told the crazy original hybrid we haven't seen for decades that we are in love, the same original that has fancied you since he stepped foot into Mystic Falls."

She looked up and nodded yes as Stefan stood up from the bed with his hands in the air, "are you crazy. I love you Care but I'm not in love with you," he looked at her freaking out a little too see her narrow her eyes at him, "you know what I mean."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Stefan looked, "I'm sorry I know because I love you like a brother Stefan but it was just impulsive he pissed me off."

Stefan stopped pacing and took a seat back at the foot of her bed, "Care he's pissed you off many times before what was different this time," he asked her in a gentler tone.

Caroline took a deep breath, "he has a daughter."

Stefan saw the way her face fell; he moved his hand under her chin lifting it up so she would look at him, "why does that matter?"

Caroline has never admitted to anyone that her feelings for Klaus grew after he left her dorm room that night so long ago. After she visited all the places he once told her he'd take her to, she got this feeling in her gut like something was missing, which is why she moved from place to place. Once that feeling popped up she left in search of a new adventure. But tonight coming face to face with the man himself that pit in her stomach came back because it finally admitted it was Klaus she was missing and only he could fill it.

Caroline sighed letting her head fall against the headboard, "why didn't he tell me. I mean if I was this person he fancied so much you would think him having a daughter would be something to share. I don't even know why I'm so mad or even care, it's Klaus!" she yelled in frustration before covering her face with her hands.

Stefan chuckled shaking his head as he took her hands away from her face, "when did you realize you actually liked Klaus?"

"What what are you talking about I don't like Klaus I'm just irritated that I didn't know he had a kid," Caroline simple stated as he folded her arms.

Stefan laughed looking at her as he put his hand on her knee, "Care come on it's me," he said gently," it's been years since the whole thing with Klaus happen what are you scared of, you can tell me the truth."

Caroline sighed in frustration putting her head in her hands, "but it's KLAUS!"

"True I mean your taste in men hasn't really improved over the decades," Stefan chuckled as Caroline hit him. "Come on Care."

Caroline looked at Stefan knowing that as her best friend he would not judge her, even when they were in Mystic Falls he seemed to be the most understanding about the Klaus situation. She took a deep breath, "I think I have feelings for Klaus."

Stefan smiled as he patted her on the shoulder, "see it wasn't that hard admitting you have feeling for the devil himself."

Caroline smacked him in the arm as they both started laughing, "Stop! This is serious," she whined, "am I crazy enough to actually care about him?"

Stefan shrugged, "I can't answer that Care, would you think it's crazy if it was anyone else but Klaus."

Caroline thought about it, the only other person she really recalls loving was Tyler and she never questioned that love until he broke it, "I haven't actually liked someone in years Stefan. I don't know what I'm feeling."

Stefan laughed, "Care if you feel it in your bones then I'm sorry you like Klaus, he may be an Original asshole but what can you do the heart wants what the heart wants," he shrugged.

Caroline took a deep breath, "yeah and for some reason my heart wants an egotistical blood thirsty hybrid, go figure," she looked up at Stefan before they started laughing.

Their laughter faded when they heard knocking at the door, he looked at her, "Did you order anything?"

She shook her head no. They both got up from the bed and walked to the hotel door. Caroline waited by the bar in their living room debating if she wanted a drink or not.

Stefan looked at her and smiled before he answered the door.

"Hello mate," Klaus smirked walking into their hotel room as if he owned the place, it was well past midnight and after the conversation he had with Arden he needed to make sure the source of the problem was actually leaving.

"Klaus," Stefan said confused as he closed the door watching the hybrid walk up to the bar and pour himself a drink while Caroline walked around and stood by the sofa. "How did you know we were here," he looked at Caroline who was just as confused as he was as she stood there with her arms wrapped around her waist wondering if the hybrid heard anything she just said.

"It's my city there is nothing I don't know here," he stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you want," Caroline retorted to his snarky comment as her walls went back up.

Klaus smiled at the blonde as Stefan stepped in front of them, "well if you must know I am here to make sure you two leave," he said looking around the hotel room.

"Well you wasted your time because I already told you," Caroline sneered, "we're staying."

"Like hell you are Caroline," Klaus growled.

Stefan held up his hand, "easy Klaus she just wants to see the sights and then will—"

Klaus flashed up to Stefan breaking his neck looking at Caroline held up her hand, "What the hell Klaus!"

"So now that it's just me and you talking," Klaus slurred a little as he stepped over Stefan's body to clear the distance between him and her. "I hope I wasn't interrupting you two."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "we were just talking but it's none of your business what me and Stefan do Klaus."

He scuffed taking a sip of his drink, **"**how long have you and Stefan been together anyway," he smirked lowering his drink looking at Caroline, "I mean it must've been awhile since you've kept it well hidden even after I lost tabs on you in Paris."

"Are you kidding me," Caroline said to Klaus irritated yet a smile tugged at her lips by the thought that he kept an eye on her for all those years, "I'm the one keeping secrets Klaus, Stefan and I didn't happen until long after you left my dorm room, and if I'm not mistaken you've had a daughter for the almost the past century no one knew about."

"And it will stay that way," Klaus yelled his hand breaking the tumbler he was holding the scotch mixed with his blood started soaking the hotel carpet. He dropped the glass stepping up to Caroline. "Arden is my blood and I will rip anyone to shreds if they even think about touching her, including you Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus crossing her arms, "I'm not here to hurt your daughter Klaus, why would I, I only found out about her when SHE introduced herself," she scuffed walking past him to pick up Stefan and move him to the couch. "Manners I still assume she got from her mother, whoever that is," she grunted in surprise as Klaus pinned her against the wall.

"You don't belong here Caroline," he snarled tightening his grip around her neck he didn't know why the mere mention that Arden was nothing like him irritated him because she was his, he raised her and was proud of her.

Klaus looked at Caroline as saw her eyes narrow at him as she struggled to take his hand off, no fear present but anger clearly visible, he was releasing his grip realizing what he was doing. His thoughts got cut short when everything went black and he suddenly dropped to the floor lifeless.

Caroline coughed trying to catch her breath after Klaus dropped her trying to process what just happen, she rubbed her neck finally opening her eyes to see the very person they were talking about standing in front of her.

"Are you ok," Arden asked nicely kneeling down in front of Caroline.

She looked at Arden a little confused to why she was there, "I'm fine," she coughed getting up looking down to see Klaus lifeless on the floor, "what are you doing here?"

Arden helped Caroline up, "I was on my way home. I just broke up with my boyfriend because my lovely father threatened to kill him if I didn't," she sighed looking down at Klaus as she walked to the couch with Caroline.

"I asked around to find out where you were staying because I wanted to leave you this," she smiled handing Caroline an envelope. "I apologize for the late hour but since you're a vampire I hoped you wouldn't mind," she chuckled.

Caroline took the envelope seeing her name written in beautiful calligraphy. She opened it reading it out loud, "You're cordially invited to the masquerade party hosted by Arden Mikaelson at the Mikaelson Manson on Oct. 31 at 9 p.m."

"It's a Halloween party," Arden smiled excited because she and Rebekah have been planning it for the entire month. "It's Saturday night."

Caroline smiled nodding putting the invitation back in the envelope, "thank you Arden it's sweet of you to think of us for your party, but after tonight I don't think Stefan and I will be staying this weekend."

Arden's smiled fell, "oh please you must come, don't let my father's bad manners run you out of town. If you're worried don't be I can handle him." She wanted to have the chance to get to know Caroline, who is this woman and why her father never talked about her.

Caroline chuckled shaking her head because after Arden broke Klaus' neck she didn't doubt it, but she rubbed her neck and started thinking about what she told Stefan earlier. Are those feelings something she really wants to explore, especially after what just happen?

She sighed lightly looking between Stefan on the couch across from them and Klaus on the floor behind them, "I guess I get to see what shopping is like in New Orleans."

Arden smiled happily, "Great! I look forward to seeing both of you there."

Caroline smiled when she heard grunting form the couch.

"Argh…" Stefan mumbled as he started rubbing his neck on the couch, "was that necessary," he said before sitting up in the couch with his hand on his neck, he opened his eyes to see Caroline and Klaus' daughter on the other couch, "oh."

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked standing up to go sit by Stefan.

He nodded, "I'm fine it's not like I haven't had my neck broken before."

"I apologize for my father's rude behavior but I assume you lot already know about his temper," Arden said looking between Caroline and Stefan smiling as they nodded acknowledging her statement.

Caroline rolled her eyes looking at the Original lying on the floor unconscious still, "Oh we know and I guess adding another few decades to his life doesn't change much."

Arden chuckled as she leaned on her knees with her elbows interlacing her fingers, "Well I wouldn't know. I've only known my father for the past 79 years, but I have heard the stories people tell of my family. And if he may still have a temper and reckless impulses, but he is a different man." She smiled looking down at her dad noticing his hand twitch.

Caroline looked at the way Arden looked at Klaus and saw the admiration and love in her eyes. She sighed lightly smiling as Arden got out of the couch.

"It would seem he is waking up, and I better get him out of here before he does or else he'll take my doing out of you two," Arden kneeled down and flung Klaus arm over her shoulder. "I look forward to seeing you this weekend Caroline, until then good night," she smiled as she headed out of their hotel room.

Caroline got up from the couch to dead bolt their door letting out a breath, "well this ended up being an exciting night."

Stefan scuffed standing up cracking his neck, "what does she mean this weekend?"

She smiled walking toward her best friend, "we were invited to a party," she handed him the invitation. "Night Stefan," she yawned walking toward her bedroom.

He stood there in the living room staring at the invitation thinking how this was all going to play out because apparently him and Caroline are in love, "oh boy."

* * *

**A/N So is this is still something you want me to continue. Leave me a review so I know this story has some interest of people.**


	3. Happy Halloween, Love

**A/N Hello everyone, I am not joking when i say this update came because of all the lovely feedback i got from the previous chapter. Thank you so much for liking this idea it's so inspiring to know that you enjoy this story. So here is another chapter, the ball.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Caroline walked into a shop on Main Street in search of something to wear to tonight's party. Stefan was at the tailor getting fitted for a suit, while she went in search of their masquerade masks.

She noticed as she wondered around the city today that New Orleans felt classic, like it would never evolve so much because its roots are what make it a wonderful city. Caroline stared browsing through different racks searching for a gown to wear to the ball tonight. She was a little annoyed because it was proving to be impossible.

"You'll never find a dress in here," she heard someone say walking down from the top of the shop. She side stepped looking toward the stairs to see a blonde original.

"Rebekah," Caroline said as Rebekah walked toward her, her heels clicking against the wood floor, "what are you doing here?"

Rebekah stopped right in front of her tilting her head sideways looking at a vampire she thought she'd never see again, "I could ask the same of you, seeing that we haven't crossed paths in decades."

Caroline took a breath, "yes well my life never revolved around the Originals."

Rebekah scuffed, "typical the mystic falls vampires thinking they are the most important people in the world," she walked pass her, "but now that our family has grown stronger you lot are meaningless."

Caroline sighed turning toward the original, "I didn't come here to stir up old memories Rebekah, what happen in Mystic Falls was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now." Caroline stepped up to her as Rebekah was fixing a display rack.

Rebekah looked up at Caroline folding clothes, "you never answered my question, what are you doing here Caroline."

"Like I told your brother, Stefan and I were just passing through. We've been traveling from place to place throughout the U.S. just to do it," she said standing next to Rebekah noticing that she looked like she was working, "do you work here?"

Rebekah let out a sigh, "this is my shop, which is why I said you won't find a dress here. The entire dress collection I had has been bought for Arden's masquerade tonight," she stopped her movements and turned to Caroline, "a party she said you were invited to."

Caroline nodded, "Yes she invited me and Stefan last night. He's out getting fitted for his suit right now."

"Does she know anything about you?"

Caroline shook her head, "no I only met her last night, so why would she."

Rebekah nodded, "hmmph, no reason. Well I hate to break it to you Caroline you're not going to find a decent dress for tonight's ball in just 10 hours."

Caroline sighed because she knew Rebekah was right, "Yeah you're shop was the last on my list. I've been to all the others."

Rebekah let out an annoyed sigh grabbing the vampires arm, "Come with me. My niece wanted you at tonight's party and I will not be the one to disappoint her. Nik did that enough last night."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at the Original as she led them upstairs.

* * *

Klaus walked down the stairs to see Arden ordering people around in the ball room.

"I said to drape them not just nail it in any way you'd like," Arden shouted at the decorators on latters in the middle of the ball room trying to drape the red cloth outwards from the chandelier.

Klaus chuckled because it seemed his daughter and sister have a knack for planning parties, "Arden."

She looked up from the clipboard she was holding and sighed when she saw her father motioning for her to follow him outside.

Klaus walked outside to see the stairs from the balcony draped with red fabric and lined with lights. He sighed regretting to have agreed to allow her to have a Halloween party at home, for all the previous years it was always at Rebekah's club, but she wanted this to be a ball so it needed to be elegant and in their ball room.

"Yes father," Arden said closing the front door behind her. She still had so much to prepare before the ball tonight and on top of that she needed to head to Rebekah's house to pick up her dress and make sure Elijah was coming tonight. So whatever her dad wanted to argue about right now would have to wait.

Klaus looked at his daughter, "give me one good reason why I should still let you have this party after you broke my neck last night."

Arden sighed stepping up to her dad, "I'm sorry I broke your neck and I won't do it again."

"Don't mock me Arden," Klaus narrowing his eyes at her. "What happened last night was none of your business and you choose to interfere by breaking my neck."

"You were chocking her," Arden yelled, "if I didn't stop you who knows what you would've done to her if I didn't interfere."

"I was not going to hurt her," Klaus growled, "it was in the heat of the moment and I was about to release her when you decided to snap your fathers neck."

Arden let out a frustrated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knows this was never going to get anywhere and she didn't have time to argue, "Dad I'm sorry and it won't happen again, I promise."

Klaus sighed nodding, "Good, now I need to go to town to see if our guests have left," he turned on his heel about to leave.

"They're not going anywhere," Arden said calmly looking at her clipboard going over her to-do list, "I invited them to my party tonight so they're still here, and you still have to get fitted for your suit. So you need to go to the tailor. Afterwards I need you to check in with the witches and werewolves to make sure my Halloween isn't disturbed with whatever they intend on doing to celebrate 'All Hallows Eve" and the full moon."

She looked up to see a scowl on her father's face. She sighed, "It's only for the weekend, after tonight's party I don't know what they're going to do. So please just get your temper in check for one more night because honestly if you're not going to tell me who Caroline is then at least let me enjoy a party with her."

Klaus shook his head before throwing his hands up in frustration, "Arden why do you care who she is?"

"Because my father has filled countless sketch books with her face, and when she is finally not just an image on a page he refuses to speak about her," she stared at him, "so please just do what I asked and I promise after this party I won't bug you about her again."

Klaus' body was tense and he honestly didn't want to see Caroline attend his daughters ball on the arm of Stefan Salvatore or see them dancing. He shook his head, "you'll have tonight Arden, but after they are gone and you will not speak of her again," he said firmly his eyes locked with his little girls, "understand."

Arden grinned before flashing up to Klaus hugging him, "thank you," she kissed his cheek, "now please go get your suit, I can't have my father dressed in rags for Halloween. And make sure those witches and werewolves don't ruin tonight."

Klaus chuckled, he hated fighting with Arden but he would hate to lose her even more, "very well. I'll return this evening." He turned around and walked toward his car.

Arden let out a sigh of relief that her father was being reasonable. She looked back at her clip board and turned on her heels headed straight for the kitchen.

Klaus drove to the French quarter stopping at the herbal shop. The witches still have power in New Orleans but it is limited, after losing their only elder witch all those years ago there was a power shift, and Klaus used it to his advantage.

Since then the witches powers were only accessed on special occasions when the earth's supernatural power was at its greatest, like Halloween for example, which is why Arden expected him to make sure they weren't planning anything stupid.

Klaus walked into the herbal shop as the strong smell of sage and spice filled the air, "Daviana" he called.

A young women in her mid-twenties walked out from the back room, her short dark brown hair stuck behind her ears as her charm necklaces hung from her neck, "Klaus," she said nicely, "what can I do for you?"

Daviana was the decent of Davina's bloodline she was the only grandchild of the young powerful witch that took a similar name. Daviana is an 8th generation witch within the Claire bloodline and Klaus' right hand witch. She's the one who keeps order in the witch community where it benefits both of them, which is why they've had peace within New Orleans for so many years.

Klaus smiled as he walked up to the young woman, "well for starters Happy Halloween my dear," he kissed her hand.

Daviana chuckled pulling her hand back, "Yes, I'm assuming your visit has to do with what we plan on doing tonight."

Klaus smirked holding out his hands, "what can I say, my daughter insisted on having a Halloween party. I'm just here to make sure you lot of witches don't spoil it."

She smiled holding up her hand for him to wait as she walked to the back of her shop. Klaus looked around her little establishment; he never really fancied the smell of herbs used by the witches.

"Tonight's the only night all year long where the vale between the supernatural world and the mortal world is at its thinnest," Daviana said walking toward Klaus holding her grimoire.

Klaus nodded because he was well aware of the supernatural valel separating both worlds, but he stood there waiting for her to explain what they intended on doing with this vale.

"Since our power is very limited within the witch community we have to work as a coven to be able to keep that vale from completely falling, but it's also the only chance we get to speak with the people we've lost," she placed the book on her shop counter turning it to the proper page. "This spell is what we're doing tonight; it'll allow us to see our lost loved one without them crossing over the vale."

Klaus looked at the ritual, "how long will the spell be in affect?"

"Until sunrise, but we're performing the spell in the cemetery which means they can't leave cemetery grounds."

His eyes shifted from the book to Daviana, "good because I would hate to ruin our working relationship Daviana if anything went wrong."

"Of course," she smiled closing the book, "Arden doesn't need to worry. The witches won't do anything to jeopardize her event, and if they do they'll have me to deal with," she smirked.

Klaus smiled stepping up to Daviana; he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ears his fingers grazing her cheek, "good." He turned and headed toward the exit.

"Where are you headed now," Daviana asked as Klaus stopped by the door.

He turned and smirked, "the bayou," he replied before walking out the door.

Klaus stepped up to his car when he felt his phone vibrating. He fished it out of his pants pocket, "what is it sweetheart?"

"So have you taken care of the witches," Arden said quickly.

Klaus chuckled, "yes they'll be in the cemetery all night."

"Good because don't think for a second I won't break Daviana's neck if anything goes wrong tonight because of their witchy get together."

Klaus sighed, "Daviana is not the problem."

Arden rolled her eyes as she walked to her car, "Yes well it's her that matters."

"Is there anything else Arden because I was on my out about some dogs," he said getting into his car.

"The bayou can wait father," Arden said firmly, "go get your suit fitted before you go snooping around a swamp."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Arden you're the one who wanted these witches and werewolves put in check for this evening so I will go to the bayou right now because that is more important than my bloody tux for the evening."

"You're in town already so go get your suit fitted because I refuse to let your ruin a perfectly good outfit from the stench that lingers in the bayou," Arden retorted, "so quit being an ass and get your bloody suit," she shouted before hanging up the phone to start her car. Rebekah was waiting and she needed to pick up her dress from her shop.

Klaus sighed frustrated as his daughter hung up on him, shaking his head at her sharp tongue," who put you in charge," he mumbled as he pulled on to Main Street and headed to his tailors.

* * *

"You do fine work Mr. Walker," Stefan said kindly as he admired his suit.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore this shop has been in my family for nine generations, so we know our way around a fine suit," he smiled. Jacob Walker was a middle aged tailor, he was the only custom tailor in the New Orleans, and he wasn't cheap.

Stefan chuckled, "Yes and please call me Stefan."

Jacob nodded as he pinned the final pin into Stefan's pants, "All done Stefan this suit will fit you like a glove by the time I'm done with it."

"Maybe he can be buried in it," Klaus commented walking up. Stefan sighed as the Original looked at him.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Jacob said hastily as he stood up straight, "I wasn't expecting you for your fitting until later this afternoon."

"Well I'm here now," Klaus said looking between the tailor and Stefan, "is that a problem?"

"No of course not, I just finished with Stefan so your timing is perfect," Jacob smiled nervously as he motioned for Klaus to step on the platform. "Let me get your jacket and slacks."

Jacob turned to Stefan smiling, "You can hang up your jacket, vest and slacks on that rack," he pointed near the mirror, "your suit will be done by closing time today."

Stefan nodded, "thank you Jacob I'll see you then," he smiled stepping off the platform taking off his jacket.

"What leaving so soon Stefan," Klaus said smirking, "here I thought we catch up like old times, mate."

Stefan sighed unbuttoning his vest, "if I recall mates don't break each other necks for no reason."

Klaus chuckled, "oh that was all in good fun," he glanced at Stefan who was hanging up his slacks, "no harm done."

Stefan scuffed lightly as he picked up his jacket from the chair, "well Klaus I hate to break our bonding moment short but Caroline is waiting," he smiled.

Jacob came back in holding Klaus' suit, "here it is Mr. Mikaelson, your daughter ordered it for you I just need to size it."

Stefan stopped in front of Jacob pulling out his wallet, "how much do I owe you for the suit Jacob."

Jacob swallowed looking between Klaus and Stefan, "Oh don't worry on the house."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows smiling at him, "nonsense I have to pay you."

Jacob waved his hand in the air walking past Stefan, "No please it's on the house."

Stefan looked at Jacob as he handed Klaus his suit. Klaus smirked at Stefan, "consider it a peace offering."

"I can pay for my own suit Klaus," Stefan simply stated before pulling out some bills and placing it on the counter, "Jacob consider this my tip if you won't let me pay for my suit. Thank you and I look forward to picking it up."

"Yes run a long ripper, you know how Caroline doesn't like to be kept waiting," Klaus said in distaste.

Stefan stopped at the exit and turned toward Klaus, "You'd be surprised just how little you actually know about Caroline, Klaus. She's not the same vampire you knew in Mystic Falls, she stronger and more in control of her life than ever before, I'm just lucky enough to be a part of it," He titled his head in a slight shrug as he smiled at Klaus before walking out of the shop.

Klaus body tensed after Stefan's comment as he stood on top of the platform while Jacob pinned different areas of his suit, "Jacob since you are the only tailor in my city I will not kill you, but excuse me," Klaus flashed and bit into Jacobs neck.

* * *

Arden stepped out of her car leaning back in to get her purse when someone pinned her against the car, she flipped them over and they hit the pavement.

"What the hell Arden."

Arden looked at Erik on the floor before kneeling down, "I'm sorry but you surprised me."

Erik coughed a little before getting up, "Yeah well I saw you alone and I needed to talk to you."

"So sneaking up on me was your way of talking to me," Arden looked at him chuckling as her hands ran down his chest. "Erik I told you we can't be together."

"Because you're letting your dad run your life Arden," he said softly running his hand through his short black hair. "When are you going to start making decisions for yourself?"

Arden narrowed her eyes are Erik he was crossing the line, "Look I love my father but he does not make my life decisions, and did you even consider the fact that I'm doing this because he threatened to kill you."

Erik sighed reaching for Arden's hand lacing his fingers with hers, "why does that have to be the ultimatum? I thought you wanted to finally stop hiding us."

Arden let out a breath pulling her hand away from Erik, "I did but we weren't hiding anything if my dad already knew about us," she looked at him sighing, "I'm sorry Erik but it's over I don't want him to hurt you."

Erik cool demeanor suddenly turned dark when he shoved Arden against the car hard, "I was stupid to think the Original hybrids daughter was actually worth pursuing."

Arden's eyes turned yellow as she flung Erik across the street as he hit the street lamp. She walked up to him as he tried to recover, her heels clicking with each step as her fangs peeked through her pink lips.

"I'm starting to think my father was right about you Erik," she pushed him back to the pavement with her foot, sinking her heel into his chest. Smirking as he let out a growl in pain when her heel pierced his flesh.

"You're a werewolf not worthy of royal blood," she growled before shoving her heel down to the hilt near his shoulder causing him to scream in pain before retracting her foot to walk off.

"I suggest you leave New Orleans before my father gets wind of your little indiscretion," she stopped to look at him a smirk crossing her hybrid features, "unlike me he won't go for the shoulder," she picked her purse up from the floor by her car before pushing the button to lock it, her features changing back to normal as she walked up toward her aunt's shop.

Arden walked through Rebekah's shop door rage still pumping through her veins, "the nerve," she shouted frustrated as she headed toward the steps stopping when she saw Caroline walking down.

"Hey," Caroline smiled looking at Arden a little concerned as she stepped off the stairs holding a few bags "are you ok?"

Arden let out a sigh, "well my father ended up being right about my boyfriend," she said annoyed, "and I don't know what annoys me more. The fact that Erik turned into a complete jerk or that my dad was right."

Caroline smiled and stepped up to Arden, "Awe I'm sorry sweetie" she rubbed Arden's shoulder, "I know how frustrating it is to admit Klaus is right but it might have been a good thing if your boyfriend ended up being a jerk," she chuckled, "but just think of it this way. He doesn't need to know everything, especially when he's right."

Arden laughed looking at Caroline smiling, "thanks Caroline."

Caroline smiled softly at Arden, "anytime," Caroline took a breath, "well I need to get going Arden, I'm meeting Stefan for lunch and I'm already running late," she chuckled.

Arden nodded smiling, "of course I look forward to seeing you tonight." She watched Caroline walk out of her aunts shop waving before she left. Arden smiled because it felt nice being comforted rather than debating how long they should live.

"Arden, sweetheart I didn't even know you arrived," Rebekah smiled walking down the steps, "are you ok?"

Arden looked up at her aunt, "I'm great," she smiled walking up the stairs to meet her aunt half way, "I'm here to get my dress."

Rebekah smiled, "of course, I know you'll love it" she held out her hand. Arden smiled taking it as they went upstairs.

* * *

"Care," Stefan stood up from the chair waving at the blonde entering the restaurant.

Caroline smiled as she made her way to their table, "I'm sorry I'm late Stefan, but I got a dress," she said excitedly.

Stefan smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "here I thought I was late when my suit fitting was kindly interrupted."

Caroline looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "interrupted."

"Your lovely hybrid," Stefan chuckled.

She laughed widening her eyes taking off her jacket, "shh…he's not my hybrid and what happen?"

Stefan just shrugged sighing, "He just showed up at the tailor for a suit fitting. Offered to pay for my suit as a peace offering, but I paid for my suit anyway."

Caroline chuckled, "hmm seems like Klaus' way instead of saying sorry for breaking your neck I'll buy you a 500 dollar suit."

Stefan smiled, "yeah well it wasn't my refusal of his offer that offended him."

Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him, "why?"

"From the way he glared at me when I said at least I was lucky enough to be in your life might have had something to do with it."

Caroline shook her head, "really Stefan why are you poking the bear."

Stefan laughed as he picked up the menu, "you do realize you just called Klaus a bear."

Caroline laughed picking up her menu, "can we just enjoy some lunch."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment as he smirked at her from behind his menu.

* * *

Klaus got out of his car at a few cabins in the bayou. He sighed because he didn't understand why the wolves wanted to stay here when he said they were welcome to stay in New Orleans.

"Lucian," Klaus called as he stood by his car crossing his arms, his lips curling into a smirk as a toned man with long brown hair stepped out of one of the cabins.

"Klaus, what can we do for you?" he said walking up to Klaus.

Klaus pushed himself off his car stepping up to Lucian, "well for starters I'd like to know what the wolf packs plans are for tonight? It is a full moon after all."

Lucian smiled, "well we were going to start in the French quarter and make our way through New Orleans."

Klaus flashed the werewolf up against a nearby tree, "I hope your joking mate because I'd hate to think our little agreement was me being too generous."

Lucian shook off Klaus arm, "It was a joke. We were planning on staying in the forest all night. It's been a while since we've given into our wolf like nature."

Klaus stepped back, "Good. Stay away from the plantation because Arden is having a party that will not be interrupted by wolves, if any of your pack wonders into my territory it will be the last thing they do."

Lucian nodded, "I'll keep them in line."

"Good," Klaus said happily smirking at Lucian, "enjoy the full moon." He turned and walked back toward his car and Lucian glared at his back.

Klaus drove off headed toward the French Quarter to invite his favorite physiologist to tonight's event.

* * *

The driveway to the Mikaelson was lined with trees as their branch's intertwined above. Caroline felt butterflies grow in her stomach it was already 10 p.m. and she felt bad they were running late as they approached the house. She half wanted to stop the driver so she can go back to the motel.

Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand, "it'll be fine. We're here to have a good time, what pretty way to do that then at a Halloween party in New Orleans," he smiled squeezing her hand.

Caroline smiled nodding, "you're right I can do this," she took a deep breath just as the driver stopped in front of a gorgeous house.

Stefan got out of the car walking around to open Caroline's door, she took his hand as he helped her out of the car her eyes landing on the house before her as the lights coming from inside made it glow.

The Mikaelson house was a two story mansion with 10 pillars across the front as the top balcony had two stair cases leading down in a slight spiral to the foot of the house. Their plantation was beautiful, surround with nothing but green grass and beautiful plant life.

Caroline smiled when she looked to the left to see pathway that led to a beautiful pond surround by trees but a small gazebo stood by it, and to right was the forest line so thick you couldn't see through it.

Caroline took another deep breath as she linked arms with Stefan as they walked up to the Mikaelson mansion. A butler standing at the foot of the left staircase motioned for them to proceed to the front door.

Caroline walked in wearing a crimson red strapless ball gown that furrowed out by the knees, a black Venetian metal lace masquerade mask and a pair of black feathered wings. Her hair was down in tight curls surrounding her face making her mask seem like it was molded to her, she topped off her look with a pair of black lace pumps that were red underneath.

Stefan was wearing a black suit and vest with a crimson red shirt and black tie. It was topped off with a red dare devil masquerade mask with black and red jewels fanning out by the eye corners.

Caroline smiled brightly as they walked into the ballroom seeing the decorations and lights make the room seem majestic. Dancers hung from red clothes on the ceiling while people danced and mingled on the floor, it was crowed. Two bars were set up on either side of room as the DJ booth was set up at the front of the ballroom.

"Let's get a drink," Stefan said over the music.

Caroline looked up at him nodding as they made their way to one of the bars.

"Scotch neat," Stefan said smiling to the bartender as he released Caroline's hand, "and a glass of champagne for the lady."

Caroline smiled at Stefan because she liked to start with lighter beverages because moving to hard liquor, just because it took alcohol longer to take an effect on her because of her vampire abilities didn't mean she liked testing her limits.

Stefan handed Caroline her drink clinking his glass against hers, "here's to surviving another night in New Orleans."

Caroline chuckled as she took a swig of her drink to calm her nerves, it was still processing that she was at Klaus' house for his daughter's Halloween party, both she has yet to see since they walked in.

She took another sip of her drink browsing the room looking at what other people were wearing, but she felt her stomach tighten when she saw Klaus enter the room with a beautiful woman, that wasn't his daughter. She had blond hair set up in curls and her tight black dress hugged her hips as she held her masquerade mask that looked like a cat. Klaus was wearing a black on black suit, his curly hair slicked back as he wore a black devil mask.

Stefan followed Caroline's gaze landing on the couple, he took a breath and held out his hand, "dance with me," he placed his drink back on the bar along with hers.

Caroline tore her eyes away from Klaus and smiled up at Stefan as she took his hand, "of course."

Stefan chuckled as he twirled her on to the dance floor before his hand rested on her waist, "don't let them get to you Caroline," he said softly as they moved around the dance floor.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied playing dumb to Stefan's concern.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "ok well let's loosen up with a quick dance," he smirked as they moved around on the dance floor.

Caroline laughed as he let her thoughts go as she danced with Stefan. The song came to an end with them chuckling as she looped her arm with his making their way back to the bar.

Caroline ordered a tequila sunrise as Stefan took another scotch, and just as they clinked their glasses Arden's voice filled the room.

"Good evening everybody," Arden said standing by the DJ booth, "Happy Halloween and thank you for joining me and my family for tonight's masquerade ball."

Everyone stopped dancing and cheered as Arden stood tall in a deep blue ball gown matching her eyes as a pair of fairy wings clung to her back. Her hair was pinned up as curls surrounded her face. Instead of a mask she had lace stuck around her eyes as her smoky makeup made her blue eyes pop.

"I'd like to thank my father Niklaus Mikaelson for letting me host this party in our beautiful home and my aunt Rebekah for helping me plan it," she smiled looking around the ballroom full of people her eyes locating her father waving at him, noticing her standing next to him.

"In case a few of you didn't know he is the devil in black standing with the beautiful black cat Camille," she motioned toward them as Klaus nodded his head to his daughter and Cami waved.

"My aunt is the beautiful muse in white," she motioned toward Rebekah who was standing by the bar with a glass of champagne she raised smiling at Arden. "This is my family," she said proudly clasping her hands together.

"On a different note I'd like to welcome some new faces to New Orleans and hopefully friends of my family" she turned toward Stefan and Caroline, "Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, welcome to New Orleans and I hope tonight will make you want to stay in our beautiful city a little longer."

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other smiled as they turned back to Arden waving as they raised their glasses to her.

Klaus looked at Stefan and Caroline for the first time tonight his body tensing at how Stefan's hand slipped around Caroline's waist.

"Now as a way for all my guests to introduce themselves I call for a dance," Arden said smiling.

"For this dance every time the chorus plays the men twirl their dance partners, ladies as you're twirled I ask you hold up an open hand so one of the gentlemen can catch you. This way dance partners change every few minutes allowing us to all get acquainted," she smiled holding up her hands, "please enjoy yourselves."

The music started playing as everyone made their way to the dance floor. Stefan and Caroline smiled at each other as they started moving with the music.

"She certainly knows how to throw a party," Stefan said smiling as he looked around at everyone dancing.

Caroline nodded, "indeed, this place looks beautiful," she smiled looking around smiling before she knew it the chorus started playing and Stefan smirked at her and twirled her.

Caroline landed in the hands of a tall fit man with short black hair and green eyes. Caroline smiled, "Caroline Forbes," she said politely as the guys hand slid around her waist.

"Michael Knight," he smiled as they stepped in sync to the music.

Stefan chuckled as Arden landed in his arms, "well aren't I lucky to get the hostess of tonight's wonderful party. Thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "I'm glad you and Caroline decided to come regardless of my father's bad behavior last night.'

Stefan nodded, "well Klaus has broken my neck on more than one occasion so it wasn't too much of a surprise."

Arden laughed nodded, "Yeah well it doesn't surprise me. I just hope Caroline doesn't hold what he did to her against him."

Stefan scrunched his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

Arden looked at Stefan, "My father choked her last night, but I stopped him when I broke his neck."

Stefan tensed, "what?"

"I thought she told you," Arden replied.

Stefan smiled to rid the tension between them, "of course, thank you for that. I bet Klaus didn't like you breaking his neck."

Arden chuckled, "yeah well I'm his daughter so he let it go."

Stefan chuckled as the chorus of the song came up, "have a great night Arden," he smiled before twirling Arden away. He quickly maneuvered so he would be Caroline's next dance partner.

He smiled when her hand slipped into his before pulling her close looking at her with concern, "Why didn't you tell me Klaus hurt you last night Caroline," Stefan looked at her worried.

"It never came up," she shrugged, "plus I'm fine."

Stefan sighed, "That's not the point Care, you actually like this person and I think him choking you says tons on what he thinks of you being in town."

"I know," she said annoyed, "that's why we're leaving tomorrow."

Stefan's movements slowed as he processed what Caroline was saying, "are you serious?

Caroline looked at Stefan as they danced slowly nodding, "we have different lives, and I was stupid to think I actually had feelings for him. Whatever infatuation he had with me before is gone, I know that now," she nodded toward Klaus and Cami dancing.

Stefan nodded but saw the look in Caroline's eyes, Stefan may not be the biggest fan of Klaus but he sees the way the hybrid looks at Caroline, he still cares whether he wanted to admit it or not. Just because Caroline didn't notice him watching her all night didn't mean Stefan didn't, he saw the glare Klaus shot him every time his hand was on Caroline's.

He just hopes his next action won't be one he'll regret. Stefan twirled Caroline to change dancing partners letting her hand slip from his as she went to the next dancer.

Caroline's eyes stayed locked with Stefan's as she felt a warm slid around her waist bringing her attention in front of her as her breath caught in throat.

"Hello love," Klaus whispered as he brought Caroline closer to him.

Caroline looked up at him as her hand locked with Klaus' while they moved to the music, "Arden did a wonderful job with tonight's event."

Klaus smiled as they side stepped, "yes it seems she has a knack for throwing grand parties," he locked eyes with her, "a lot like someone else I know."

Caroline chuckled turning her head away from him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Klaus said drawing her attention back to him.

Caroline nodded, "thank you. I'm not the only beautiful woman here tonight," she turned her head glancing at Cami.

Klaus followed her gaze chuckling, "is that a hint of jealously I hear love."

Caroline rolled her eyes sighing in relief as the chorus started, "after the warm welcoming I got, don't flatter yourself," she said just as her grip loosened from Klaus so she could go to her next dance partner.

Klaus smiled as he twirled Caroline but held her hand bringing her back to his chest, "How can I acquit myself for my bad behaviors last night sweetheart."

Caroline let out a breath, "it doesn't matter Klaus. You wanted me and Stefan gone, you got it. We're leaving in the morning."

Klaus tensed as he held Caroline, he should be happy to hear that they were leaving. After all the trouble they've caused between Arden and him, but it didn't feel like a victory knowing she would be leaving with Stefan.

"Good," Klaus said firmly his features hardening as he looked at Caroline, "New Orleans is no place for the happy couple."

Caroline rolled her eyes pulling her hands out of Klaus' grasp just before the song ended, "thank you for the dance Klaus, but excuse me." She walked off heading toward the bar where she picked up a bottle of champagne and a glass before making her way out of the house.

Stefan saw his friend leaving and was about to follow suit when a different blonde stepped in front of him.

"Stefan Salvatore, I thought I'd never see you again," she said smiling.

"Rebekah…"

Klaus ran his hand over his mouth as he watched Caroline leave.

"Dance with me," Cami said smiling holding out her hand as she stepped up to Klaus.

Klaus tore his eyes away from the door looking at Cami. He smiled and kissed her hand, "in a minute love." He walked off headed toward the blonde but was cut off by his daughter.

"You need to make a toast," Arden said handing her dad a glass of champagne.

"What," Klaus replied annoyed, "this is your party why would I have to speak."

Arden narrowed her eyes at him, "it's your house genius. Now quit complaining and make a damn toast," she looped her arm with Klaus' and walked him toward the DJ booth.

"Attention everyone," she shouted, "My father would like to say a few words."

Klaus sighed annoyed as everyone started clapping around him and Arden stepped out of his grasp.

"Good evening everyone," Klaus said as he looked around the party. "This is the first time my daughter has held a party in our home and I hope that each of you are enjoying yourselves. If not you'll not only have me to deal with but my little girl," he chuckled as everyone followed suit.

He looked at his daughter as she stood there proud he smiled, "I'd like each of you to raise your glass to Arden," he turned toward her raising his glass, "Happy Halloween love."

"Happy Halloween," echoed through the ball room as everyone took a drink.

Arden smiled as she hugged her dad before the music started playing again. Klaus smiled as his daughter walked toward a few of her friends, he sighed placing his glass on the bar as he headed out the front door.

Caroline sat under the gazebo drinking her glass of champagne as the cool humid air helped her clear her mind. She looked around as the moon reflected off the pond and flowers surrounding the gazebo. There were no lights in the thing but the moon was bright enough for her to see her surroundings.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes as the moisture filled her lungs. She could still hear the music from the ballroom, it was faint but it made her smile. Caroline needed to take a breather after dancing with Klaus. She took another sip of her drink opening her eyes.

Caroline stood up refilling her glass before leaving her bottle on the bench. She took off her wings and mask, leaving her back bare as she walked toward the pond. She lifted up her dress with her free hand stepping down from the gazebo when her ankle twisted flinging her forward, closing her eyes as she braced herself for the fall that never came.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus smirking at her as he held her in his arms, she sighed standing up right, "thank you." She said lightly straighten her dress realizing she dropped her glass of champagne.

"You should really watch your step," he chuckled as she stepped out of his grasp.

"Yes well you try walking around in five-inch heels," she replied walking toward her bottle of champagne. "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus sighed as he stared at Caroline's bare back as she picked up her bottle of champagne. He smiled when she turned back to face him with a small scowl on her face, "I'd still like to know how to acquit myself love."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she took a swig from the bottle, not really caring for her manners right now as she walked back toward the pond, "why?"

Klaus chuckled as she brushed past him walking up to the pond, a pond he had put in because Arden wanted ducks, "because I would rather you leave with me in good graces."

She smiled taking another sip as her eyes raked over the water. She felt Klaus stand next to her as she held the bottle close to her chest and glanced up at him, "really?"

Klaus looked at her taking a breath at how the moonlight reflected off her pale skin, "yes," he answered, "I mean Arden wouldn't have it if you and Stefan left hating me," he said putting that as the most logical reason for why he was asking, even though he would rather Caroline not hate him if she really was leaving.

Caroline sighed nodding her head taking another sip of her drink, "you're acquitted," she simple stated before she turned to walk along the pond.

Klaus watched her walk away as her dress trailed behind her. He doesn't know why he felt anger rather than relief from her statement as he flashed up to her grabbing her wrist turning her toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed as Klaus held her close to his chest.

"If I recall the Caroline I once knew wouldn't have let me off the hook so easily, in fact she would've told me she'd rather die than give me chance," Klaus smirked as she struggled in his grasp, "so tell me love why so forgiving."

Caroline pulled her wrists free, "because I would hate for your daughter to think any less of you Klaus. You may still be the dick of a hybrid I once knew but I see the way she looks at you, the pride, the love," she stepped back taking a breath.

"It still surprises me how quickly she broke your neck to save me, given that she doesn't even know me," Caroline chuckled shaking her head as she looked up at Klaus, "so yes I am forgiving you because of Arden."

Klaus stood there in shock looking over the woman he fancied so long ago, still proving to him why he was so attracted to her.

Caroline looked up at Klaus waiting for him to reply when she heard his name being called, she looked toward the entrance of the Mikaelson mansion to see the woman he came with. She let out a breath, "you better get back to the party," she walked past him, "it's rude to keep your date waiting."

Klaus turned and watched Caroline walk back toward the gazebo as Camille started walking in their direction from the house.

"Hi I'm Cami," she said politely holding out her hand to Caroline as she stepped in front of the gazebo.

Caroline smiled as she stepped up to Cami, "I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you," she shook her hand as Klaus stepped up to them. Cami moving to wrap her arm around him.

Caroline looked between the two and smiled, "if you'll excuse me I believe I've left Stefan waiting long enough," she smiled before stepping up on the gazebo to put on her wings and mask.

Klaus stood there with Cami in his arms, "Yes I'm sure Stefan has missed his fallen angel," he said a little bitterly.

Caroline scuffed with a little laugh, "Yes I'm sure just as much as the devil has missed it's pet," she glared at him before stepping down, "it was nice to meet you Cami." She smiled before holding her dress to walk back toward the party.

Cami smiled before she stepped in front of Klaus, "is that why you asked me here tonight?" she motioned toward Caroline.

Klaus shook his head, "of course not love I thought you'd enjoy the party," he smiled grabbing her arm as he looped her arm back with his, "now how about that dance."

Cami masked her distaste with a smile as they walked back to the Mikaelson mansion as she silently asked herself who this Caroline was.

* * *

**A/N well what did you think? Let me know because it is seriously your reaction that is making these chapters possible. I'd love to hear ideas if any of you have any?**

**Thanks...**


	4. Brunch

**A/N Hello everyone. Thank you for sticking with this story. This chapter is just a filler chapter and a small update. I thought i would give you something to read. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes feeling as if they were glued together as her mascara stuck to her lower lashes. She instantly regretted it as the sun shined through the hotel curtains in her room. After she left Klaus by the gazebo she went back to the party and helped herself to a series of shots before dancing the night away with Stefan.

She barely remembers getting back to the hotel room, but she couldn't help but smile because Arden joined in on her little shot fest before hitting the dance floor with a few attractive suitors. She chuckled at the way Klaus scowled at them all night; she remembered seeing him pull one guy away from his daughter.

Caroline stretched in the bed pushing her messy blonde hair out of her face. She twitched hearing her phone start ringing on the night stand by the bed, she gripped her head sighing in annoyance as she let it go to voicemail.

"Stefan," she tried shouting coughing because of her dry throat.

Caroline cleared her throat to try again, "Stefan!" she groaned afterwards letting her arm fall over her eyes.

Stefan walked into her room freshly dressed, not even a hair out of place, "you yelled," he chuckled walking up to Caroline's bed.

She lifted her arm to peek at him before scuffing, "Seriously how is it you look like you just stepped out of a fricken magazine after last night," she groaned rolling over covering her face.

Stefan laughed as he sat on her bed, "well you need to get up if we're going to be on time for brunch."

Caroline moved to look at Stefan, "brunch?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head no, "who are we meeting for brunch?"

Stefan stood up smiling walking toward Caroline's bags to dig through them, "how about you just get ready," he turned toward her throwing a pair of clothes at her.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan walked downtown New Orleans's laughing as her arm was looped with his. After she showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a v-neck shirt she felt more comfortable and her hangover was gone.

Stefan filled her in how he carried her back to the hotel room after she passed out in the car. Before adding that she wanted to break Cami's neck every time she intentionally kissed Klaus in front of her and if it wasn't for him she would've.

"Now I'm kind of glad I don't remember a lot from last night," she chucked as Stefan led them to a small restaurant in the middle of town.

"Yeah well you kept it classy," Stefan laughed lightly opening the door to the restaurant for her, "until you passed out in the car."

Caroline laughed smacking his chest as she walked in looking around the small place wondering who they were meeting for brunch, "so who are we meeting," she turned toward Stefan.

He put his hand on the small of her back leading her to the back of the restaurant. She sighed in relief when she saw Arden but felt her body tense as soon as she saw her father walking up from behind her.

"Caroline," Arden smiled standing up from the table, "I'm so happy you two decided to join us for brunch before you left town."

Caroline smiled as Arden stepped up to her and gave her a hug, "of course why would I leave without saying good bye to our hostess," she pulled away smiling at Arden her eyes shifting to Klaus who was seated looking over the menu.

"Have a seat," Arden said happily motioning to the empty seats at the table.

Stefan smiled sitting down in front of Arden, Caroline tapped his shoulder widening her eyes. He just smiled tapping the seat next to him. Caroline sighed walking to the empty chair in front of Klaus looking up to see him smirking at her. She gave him a small smile before picking up her menu to see what to order.

Caroline turned to talk to Stefan but he was already in conversation with Arden, they were talking about the party. She looked back down at her menu deciding on the club sandwich and side salad.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

She looked up to see Klaus peek over his menu at her, "Yes for the most part. Arden knows how to throw a party," she smiled.

Klaus nodded closing his menu and pacing it on the table, "So now that you and Stefan are leaving where are you going next?"

Caroline closed her menu, clasped her hands together looking up at Klaus with a smile, "I'm not sure, most likely somewhere I can actually experience without being run out of town so quickly."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm sure you've experienced enough of New Orleans."

Caroline nodded, "right I mean it was fabulous being able to see the Mikaelson plantation and the inside of my hotel room because those are New Orleans main attractions."

"I'm sure the happy couple was more than entertained with their stay in my city," Klaus retorted as Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sooo," Stefan said over hearing their tension, "what's good here," he smiled looking at Arden as he opened his menu.

Arden nodded smiling she didn't understand why her father always got so defensive around Caroline, "Their Gumbo and Jambalaya are fantastic here, but if you're still craving breakfast the Cajun-Style Eggs Benedict is just as delicious."

Stefan chuckled nodding his head, "what are you having Care?" he turned his head toward her.

"I was just going to have the club sandwich."

"Don't be ridiculous darling," Klaus chimed in smirking; "part of the New Orleans experience is their food."

"He's right Caroline you have to at least try the Gumbo," Arden said smiling.

Caroline let out a breath smiling at Arden, "Ok," she said in defeat, "I guess I'm trying the Gumbo."

"You won't regret it," Arden smiled before looking back at her menu.

Caroline nodded smiling at her. She turned to look at Klaus who was smiling at her, not smirking but actually smiling. It made her stomach knot up. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked back at Stefan.

"That means you have to try something new to Stefan, that way I can pick off your plate if I don't like mine," she chuckled.

Stefan looked up at her and smiled, "I think I'm going to try the eggs benedict. You taste mine, I taste yours," he asked closing his menu.

Caroline nodded, "deal," she chuckled.

Klaus rolled his eyes watching the two of them as he waved down their waitress to place their orders. After they all gave her their orders and said to keep bringing them mimosas Arden looked at Stefan and Caroline.

"So how long have you two been together?" Arden asked taking a sip of her drink.

Caroline laughed nervously looking at Stefan, "well umm."

"Not very long, but we've been friends since she was turned into a Vampire so we were already close," Stefan smiled at Caroline squeezing her leg.

Arden nodded smiling, "that's cute."

Caroline smiled shyly as she picked up her drink and took a sip her eyes glancing at Klaus to see him looking at his phone.

"So Arden tell me a little about yourself?" Caroline smiled.

Arden leaned on the table, "well I'm working for my aunt Rebekah at her pub, the place we ran into you at."

Caroline nodded, "really, well that's exciting."

"Yes nothing screams excitement like drunk men drooling over my daughter," Klaus remarked slipping his phone back in his pocket.

Caroline and Arden rolled their eyes before she spoke, "Well Arden coming from a former bartender I think you'll enjoy yourself."

"You use to be a bartender," Arden and Klaus asked at the same time.

Caroline nodded smirking at Klaus, "I lived in Tokyo for a few years and ended up being a bartender at a nightclub for about 2 years. It was something to pass the time plus I met a lot of nice people."

"Tokyo," Klaus smirked picking up his drink, "why Tokyo?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus knowing what he was referring to, "it was just a stop on the list of cities I've always wanted to visit."

"What else was on that list, Rome, Paris?" he smiled against his glass.

"Actually after my time in Tokyo I joined the Peace Corps and ended up in Peru, Thailand and Africa for almost 10 years," she picked up her drink slamming the rest of it. "All the glamorous cities on my list had to wait."

"I've always wanted to join the Peace Corps," Arden interrupted seeing the look on her dads face fall after Caroline answered.

Caroline turned her attention to Arden smiling, "It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life the only thing I regretted was leaving," she sighed, "but being a Vampire you can't stay in one place for too long without people noticing you haven't aged."

Arden chuckled, "Yes but staying this young is easily the best part."

Caroline chuckled nodding because she accepted being a vampire long ago and now she loves being young, fearless and strong.

Klaus smirked, "who doesn't love being young, strong and fearless."

Caroline smiled as she looked at Klaus, but it quickly faded when he stood up, "Cami I'm so happy you could join us."

Caroline turned to see Cami walk up to Klaus wearing a white sundress with leggings and a blue cardigan, her hair curled but tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry I'm late it was just a crazy morning after last night," she giggled walking up to Klaus hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Caroline felt her fist clench as she took them off the table putting them in her lap. Stefan looked at her squeezing her leg to calm her down.

Cami looked down at Caroline, "Oh I didn't know you'd be joining us."

Caroline titled her head clicking her tongue against her teeth, "Yes well room service doesn't sound too bad right now."

Arden laughed lightly looking between the two noticing the tension, "Cami please take a seat," she motioned to the empty chair.

Cami pulled up the chair to the table that was originally meant for four as she sat between Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline sighed when she felt her kick her shin.

"Sorry," Cami smiled.

Caroline lifted her eyebrows, "its fine," she turned to look at Stefan, "I think I need something stronger than a mimosa."

Stefan nodded as he waved the waitress down ordering Caroline a cranberry mixed with Disarono, something sweet but with a kick. The waitress took Cami's order quickly before informing everyone that their food was almost ready.

Caroline turned her attention to Arden and Stefan.

"So besides having to leave tonight I hope New Orleans made an impression on you," Arden smiled at Stefan.

Stefan chuckled, "Yes it has it's a lovely city and I'm sure that's credit toward the people in it."

Caroline smirked to herself noticing how Arden blushed at the way Stefan looked at her, now that she thinks of it Stefan never really told her who kept him company at the party, but from the looks of it she could take a guess. For some reason she was happy for him but sad at the same time because knowing Klaus he'd never let that happen.

"What do you love about New Orleans Arden," Caroline asked.

Arden exhaled smiling putting her hands up in a small shrug, "The history really. New Orleans has been around for centuries and even as time changes much of its original history still shines. I guess it's just a classic city that will never get old. I've spent half my life in this city and the other half in England but New Orleans will always be my home."

Caroline smiled, "it's a lovely place to call home and maybe one day you'll show me what it has to offer."

Arden chuckled, "I hope so."

Klaus looked between his daughter and Caroline, noticing the connection Arden has developed with her. He sighed because he was hoping to avoid that type of connection but it seemed unavoidable because Caroline still had that light everyone enjoyed.

"Two weeks," Klaus stated picking up his drink and slamming the rest of it.

Caroline and Arden looked at him with confusion.

"Two weeks," Caroline repeated.

Klaus looked between the two with little amusement, "I am giving you and Stefan two weeks in New Orleans so Arden can show you what this city has to offer."

Arden grinned as she flung at her dad hugging him, "thank you."

Caroline and Stefan just looked at each other surprised, "umm," she stammered, "are you kidding?"

"Consider this an agreement," Klaus stated putting his hands on the table, "After these two weeks you and Stefan will have experienced what New Orleans has to offer, which means you won't feel the urge to come back."

Arden narrowed her eyes at her dad, "I should've guessed as much," she sighed.

Caroline shook her head chuckling lightly as she leaned forward looking at Klaus, "Well as tempting as that offers sounds I have to say no because if you really want use to never have the urge of coming back to New Orleans I'd say at least a month is in order."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Caroline leaning on the table looking past the glares from Cami, "I don't think you're in a position to negotiate love."

Caroline just smirked shrugging, "Then I guess will see you again in a couple of years. We can plan something Arden."

Arden chuckled at the scowl Caroline was drawing out of her father. He's never let anyone talk to him this way, outside of family, and it was very entertaining for her to see, "I look forward to it, and we can go shopping when all the new fashion lines drop."

Caroline giggled leaning back in her chair looking at Klaus, "you're call."

Klaus looked between Arden and Caroline when his eyes caught glimpse of Cami shaking her head no. He shrugged leaning back in his chair, "very well you have—"

"Until my birthday party," Arden interrupted.

"What," Klaus said looking at his daughter, "That is over a month away."

Arden shrugged, "it's only one more week added to their month."

Caroline smirked, "deal," she held out her hand to Klaus.

Klaus looked between Arden and Caroline noticing their smirks, he sighed before shaking Caroline's hand, "deal."

Caroline grinned, "I look forward to my stay in New Orleans."

Klaus smirked as he let go of Caroline's hand realizing he was still holding it, "yes and you'll understand why it is my city."

Arden clapped her hands together, "I'm so happy you two are staying, and we have plenty of room in the plantation for both of you."

"What," Caroline and Klaus said equally surprised at Arden's statement. Stefan nearly choked on his drink.

"Don't be silly you're not staying in the motel for a month and I can't very well give you the proper New Orleans experience if you're not my house guest," she smirked looking at how baffled they both looked.

"Arden," Klaus growled turning toward his daughter, "that was not part of the deal."

"Klaus is right," Caroline said hastily, "Stefan and I are perfectly fine in our hotel."

Arden waved both of them off, "no you'll be staying with us," she stated just as the waitress started placing their food in front of each of them, "the deal was giving you the New Orleans experience and I intend on doing that."

Caroline all of a sudden felt like she just bit off more than she could chew. An entire month at the Mikaelson plantation was not her idea of a great time, especially since she's supposedly apart of a loving couple. She gave a worried look at Stefan who simply shrugged mouthing will talk later.

Klaus looked back at Caroline and saw her previous cool demeanor fall slightly from Arden's request he smirked, "very well. You two can bring your things to the plantation this evening. I'll have a dinner prepared."

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat just as Cami spoke.

"You can't be serious?" Cami looked at Klaus angrily, "why are you letting her stay with you for the entire month?" she whispered harshly at Klaus.

"Cami with all due respect but this has nothing to do with you," Arden said coldly as she picked up her fork, "What goes on in our family household doesn't concern you and who our guests are, are not decided by you, so if you'd please be keep your opinions to yourself."

Caroline smiled against her glass as she took a drink holding back a laugh as she saw Cami's jaw drop at Arden's comments.

"Arden," Klaus said firmly, "no need to be rude."

"Sorry," she nodded toward Cami, "please let us enjoy brunch. It's going to be a busy day."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle as she picked up her fork eyeing her food. She hoped this was as good as they say because it certainly didn't look very appealing.

"Excuse me," Cami said before standing up with a force her heel jamming into Caroline's foot.

"Ahh," she growled in pain standing up, "What the hell is your problem?" she narrowed her eyes at Cami leaning forward before she felt Stefan hold on to her shoulder.

"Easy," he told her.

"Sorry that was an accident," Cami said sweetly putting her napkin on the table as Klaus and Arden stood up.

"Bullshit," Caroline spat, "if you have a problem with me then say it, don't keep pulling these little accidents."

Cami rolled her eyes, "Fine then why don't you tell me how exactly you know Klaus?"

"Cami," Klaus said firmly turning her toward him, "come with me," he looped her arm with his and walked out of the restaurant.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sat back down looking at Arden and Stefan.

"Sorry about that Caroline I have no idea where that came from. Cami is usually such a nice person," Arden said apologetically.

Caroline shook her head, "don't worry about it Arden it's not your fault. I'd like to know what I did because I only met her last night."

Arden nodded taking a swig of her drink, "yes well her and my father have always had this weird one and off thing so maybe that's why."

Caroline laughed lightly, "Well I don't know what that has to do with me," she picked up her drink and glanced at Stefan to see him chuckling and she kicked him under the table.

Arden shrugged, "yeah well who knows what goes on in people's heads."

Klaus walked back up to the table sitting down, "Cami unfortunately had to leave," he sighed pulling his napkin off the table placing it in his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Caroline said sarcastically.

He chuckled picking up his drink looking at her, "nothing for you to worry about dear she'll be around for dinner."

Arden and Caroline narrowed their eyes at Klaus as he put his drink down and started eating his food.

* * *

**A/N Well what did you think? You still like this story? What should they eat for dinner? Who else should join them? Let me know in a review, and thank you for all of you who take the time to leave me one it's highly appreciated. **

**I'll get up another update as soon as I can. I mean theirs a dinner party ahead. **

**Have a great holiday everyone. **


End file.
